Seven against all
by Razor Murray
Summary: Set 3 months after Sonic 2006. A mysterious female voice teleports Shadow to the planet Sera in the hopes of finding the "Chosen seven that will save the universe.". Yet who was that creature that Shadow saw in his emerald? Why did it look so similar to him? and why did it look so familiar as well? Rated M because hey it is Gears of War remember. Baird/Valera pairing at some point


Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction so if it sucks sorry. Please tell me where its good and where its bad because without that then, you know. How can I et any better. I will say this. I am dyslexic so I do try to make all my writing have correct spelling/grammar but. Yeah.

I don't own any of the characters ect (Unless I point out so) they belong to their respective owners (that being Sega an Epic Games)

**Seven against all**

Chapter One: How cliché.

Friday, 27th June, 19:37

"Sunset over a vast desert… How cliché." Shadow thought riding his motorcycle along the dusty plains as he followed the silhouettes of a dozen robots. He had been tracking Dr Eggman's robots for three hours in the hopes that they would lead him to their master who so happened to steal his Chaos Emerald a week ago. "I'm taking **my** Emerald back then **I** will show you how unwise it was to steal from me Doctor."

Another twenty minutes of stalking his targets along the now darkening sands he finds that his hunch to just follow these Mechs was a good idea as in the distance he can make out what seems to be a rather wide human fiddling with some type of white machine. "Got you now." Smirked Shadow as he revved his bike while grabbing a submachine gun that was attached to the bike. Eggman's robots noticed almost instantly that something was heading towards them and charged at the incoming threat.

Shadow raised his SMG and opened fire on the rushing robots taking out three of the dozen with ease; he then jumped off of his motorcycle high into the air watching his bike as it careened into one of the mechs causing a rather large explosion sending chunks of metal and debris everywhere. Before he landed he finished his SMG's ammo clip of on another two mechs.

"This is too easy," Shadow chuckled to himself as he graciously landed on two feet.

Before even a moment had passed he threw his now empty SMG with great force at another robot stunning it momentarily, he then induced his famed chaos control and warped to said robot. When he reappeared above the machines head the ebony hedgehog slammed his left heel with all his might onto the machines metal skull crushing it altogether

"HOLD IT!" The wide man exclaimed to both the black blur who was making a mess of his creations and the last five of his robots.

The machines stopped attempting to attack their aggressor and although this caught Shadow of guard at first he figured there was no point in wasting his energy on something that wasn't a threat, he then turned to face his target who was now just a short distance away.

"Doctor I will ask you once. Give me my Emerald and I will spare you the same fate as these pathetic excuses for combatants." The Black hedgehog declared staring straight at his enemy. It was then that Shadow noticed in greater detail the machine that was behind Doctor Eggman. It was a white matte colour, only around two feet higher than the Doctor and had lots of wires trailing off into the sands around him which made Shadow feel uncomfortable. "How is this thing even powered? We're in the desert." Shadow questioned himself.

"Now Shadow you are in no position to demand anything from me." The mad Dr laughed as he stood with a huge grin holding up some type of remote. "Hmph are you sure about that? I just flicked my wrist and it seems that over half of your 'unstoppable' robots have been reduced to chunks of scrap metal." Retorted the Ultimate Lifeform. "Fine here you go." The insane scientist coolly said as he tossed the green Emerald to Shadow who caught it without any effort. However he took his eye of Eggman and in a split second. "NOW!" Belted the overweight man slamming his thumb as hard as he could onto the remote he was holding.

"WHAT?! UGGH!" Yelped Shadow as the machine behind Eggman roared into life and a metal arch rose over Shadow engaging a barrier around Shadow not only trapping him in there but also sending multiple electric shocks through Shadow's body completely disabling him and forcing him to the ground. "Now now Shadow you should know to always be wary of something like this happening." Joked the Doctor. "What I am going to here is run a few tests with you, the first being how your chaos energy is expelled in your attacks and how it then recharges. Oh and if you don't comply then well. Those electric shocks you felt will become quite intense after prolonged exposure." Coldly stated the mad man. Shadow was unconvinced, trying to just simply Chaos Control out of the machine's barrier. To Shadow's dismay whenever he tried to warp it would just teleport him bact to where he was just stood but with each teleportation Shadow received an increasingly lethal shock. Feeling a weak from the shocks Shadow conceded that he had no choice but to listen to the Doctor considering that getting pumped with an unhealthy amount of electricity was detrimental to his health and so he slowly stood up shaking off the aching in his body.

"When I get out of here Eggman you will feel true pain." The black hedgehog stated with pure animosity in his voice.

"Sure sure but just so you now this contraption you are encased in should enhance you chaos abilities to help boost our little experiment. Now I want you to use your Chaos Spear when I raise a target." Ordered the Doctor. Shadow gave a small nod his eyes not betraying the fiery rage he felt inside right now. However he had enough wits about him to look around his general area when his eye caught a small indentation at the base of the metal arch. "Hmm it could be a weak spot."

Just then the target for the test Eggman is talking about raised. "Oh I'll show you just how my Chaos powers work." Said Shadow as he raised his right arm as a spark of light formed one of his signature moves. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Roared Shadow as he tossed his light spear at the indentation the spear jamming into the gap then exploding sending a good portion of the metal arch in random directions. "NOOO!" Stammered the Doctor as the machine sputtered as it started to send random electric volts out and anything nearby on striking Eggman knocking him out cold. This made the remaining robots panic as they fled for safety.

"Gotta get out of here!" Shadow spoke. However as he was about to skate away something made him look down at the chaos Emerald in his left hand. When he did he saw a face in the Emerald that look eerily familiar. The face was almost identical to him however the Quills that are red on his own body were a pale powder blue on this body and it's overall fur colour tone was a not black like Shadow's but instead was grey and it's eyes they were the creepiest part. They were green reptilian-like eyes which were just staring straight into Shadow's eyes, almost like this thing could see Shadow looking back. Shadow also felt quite unnerved that this face looked so similar to him but how could that be? He thought. Then something made Shadow snap back into reality and just before he fled an electric current latched onto the Chaos Emerald and as the current coursed through the Emerald and Shadow closed his eyes as he felt immense pain and then… Nothing.

When Eggman came to he saw chunks of the machine lying around, he cursed about how he is going to get Shadow back for this but then he saw something that made him feel totally perplexed. On the ground he found scorch marks of a hedgehogs outline in the sand. "What the? Has Shadow been reduced to this? Ash?" Eggman said completely baffled at this situation.

"What happened to Shadow?"

Aaaaaaand done. I hope you enjoyed it. please give me feedback and the next chapter will come soon.

Razor Murray signing off. *Gets shot in the head*

"What a dumbass that Razor Murray is." Said everyone.


End file.
